fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Complex
The Phantom Complex is the official home of the Guild Phantom Breaker which is built around the first ancient tree ever grown in the continent of Genosha. After the First Guild Master managed to save everyone from another disaster, Mao decided to stay in order to help out with the repairs done to people's homes, but before he could help everyone else, the Tribunal decided to allow him to create his new guild anywhere he wanted. After days of wandering, he found a secluded grove near the capital which housed the first ever tree ever to grow after Genosha's stabilization. Realizing it's symbolism, he asked the Tribunal for the land and built his guild around the tree to protect it. As the years passed, the guild added more and more buildings and rooms with the ever-growing mages joining up and also to allow citizens to stay when they're homes were destroyed. Locations & Features Lounge Right when entering the guild, the main area or lounge is shown as most guild members could be found there, relaxing in their own way. It is outfitted with comfortable furniture and items for everyone to use, it also includes it's very own Bar/Grill for everyone to enjoy food as well. In this same place is also where most of the requests are pinned up for any member of the guild to see, however for S-class and higher requests, there is a special room that has a small bar and meeting room to discuss the jobs on there. Rooms In another section of the building are multiple rooms, each given to any member of the guild, including new members that join up. Each one is standard with an indoor bath so no one will have to bath together at the same time as well as their own space to have their own items stored in there. The only person not to have the room in the building is the Guild Master, who lives in their own home in the back of the Guild since they perfer to have their own space to speak privately with each individual. Meeting Hall On most occassions when there is an important topic needed to be discussed by the Guild Master, they hold it in the meeting hall located just above the roof of the building. It is able to fit every single guild memeber, even normal citizens if nesscary, allowing them to sleep up there if there is no where else to go. Day-Care Center Due to many hours of construction needed to fix houses, Mao knew that no work would get done if the workers were worried about their own children, so he decided to make his own day-care center right in the middle of the guild, to make sure every one of them would be safe. The children often stay more than one day, so he decided to add multiple beds in different rooms to allow them to sleep there. About three to four different mages are often working in the center due to the number of kids that can be added to the day-care at a time. Doctor’s office Not far from the day care center, Kolter Porand has set up a doctor’s office to treat both guild members and civilians. It consists of a waiting room, 8 patient rooms and a 9th Kolter uses as an office. Below the clinic is a storage area where all of the supplies are kept. It is run solely by Kolter and has everything a civilian hospital would have, plus enough medical supplies to last a year. In the event of a large scale disaster, Kolter is able to convert some of the civilian lodgings into makeshift hospital rooms to accommodate more people. Category:Phantombeast Category:Genosha Category:Phantom Breaker